The Arcane Purge
by ShadowKnightSRE
Summary: A young Girl saved by the Arch Mage is inducted into the College of Winterhold, Years later rumors of War Mongering out in Skyrim indicate the hatred Nord's have for Magic and the rumors are proven true when the College is attacked and under siege. Escaping from the College the young Girl must try and find safety but finds far more. Fem!OC/Serana, Femslash, T for now Mature themes.
1. Losing It All

**Hey guys this is my first Elder scrolls fanfic a series which is easily one of my favourite series and I have decided to try and write in a first person view, this is my first time doing it but say if it's weird so i can either revert it to third person or something, so let's see how it goes. This is technically the female Dragonborn but she isn't… if that makes sense. Well basically it's the Dragonborn's life if the dragons hadn't returned making her a normal person. It will follow the Dawngaurd storyline as it's a Fem!Dragonborn/Serana obviously so here we go. **

**Warning: Very Mature scenes ahead from the first chapter and explicit blood and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series but damn I wish I did.**

_Kill a man, one is a murderer._

_Kill a million, a conqueror._

_Kill them all, a God._

_-Unkown_

Chapter1- Losing it All

The fireball flies at me with alarming speed but it is easily dissipated by a swift ward spell. The fireballs keep up their assault on my ward, slowly wearing it down as I begin to summon a bolt of electricity in my free hand. I release the ward and send the bolt of lightning arcing towards my foe whose feline eyes widen as it approaches only to be stopped by a powerful ward spell from an external source.

"Well done, well done!" Master Tolfdir exclaims, breaking the duel up and congratulating us on our battle, he receives nods of acknowledgment from my enemy and I. "Okay that is all for today class."

Taking the dismissal I make my way to the door with the rest of the students who chat around me about what they were going to do for the rest of the day. I walk on in silence until the crowd was out of ear shot of Master Tolfdir and was entering the courtyard at which point J'Zargo, my feline opponent found his voice.

"J'Zargo knows he would have won that duel had the Master not intervened," J'Zargo hissed at me and I try not to roll my eyes in exasperation.

"Think whatever you want J'Zargo, you usually do with your head so far up your arse." I reply softly, J'Zargo growls, accumulating flames in his hands. He suddenly stops with his eyes wide open and he backs away slowly only just noticing my hand already stretched towards him, particles of frost swirling around my palm. He ran.

"Coward," I mutter as I turned to the Hall of Attainment which acts as a dormitory where the students sleep. I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder; i turn and see her, my only friend. Brelyna Maryon is a Dunmer, a dark elf who currently study's at the college with me. Brelyna turned Seventeen on the Seventh of Morning Star**(1)** and is actually a year older than me, I'm Fifteen and will turn Sixteen next week on the Twentieth of the Second Seed**(2)**.

Brelyna's face is perfectly sculpted with high cheekbones and sharp red eyes that show concern for me, it makes me feel special and it doesn't help the matter that I am in love with her either. "Veronika are you okay?" She asks me.

I smile at Brelyna, trying to wordlessly convey that I'm okay and when she looks satisfied we both begin to enter the Hall of Attainment.

As I enter I make my way to my bed and look into the small mirror that is at my bedside dresser. I inspect my long locks of white-blonde hair that fall perfectly around my face and I swipe my fringe to the side and out of my eyes. Eyes I then continue to look straight into, a window to your soul they say but all I see is a bright grey colour with a hint of blue that seems to constantly move around my irises.

My face is aristocratic in origin, sharp features and high cheekbones that I think suits my overall appearance. My slightly elongated ears are the mark of a half-breed, part Nord and part Altmer or High Elf, whatever you prefer. I run a finger along the only embellishment on my otherwise perfect pale skin, a scar that I had acquired not so long before i was inducted into the College. The scar runs along from my cheekbone down to my chin and is rather faint against my pale white skin.

Sighing, I turn to my first and only friend, "What would you like to do?" I ask softly causing Brelyna to grin and pull out a book, it was unmistakable, a purple book with the sign of an Oblivion gate upon its cover. I sigh playfully, "Conjuration again?"

Brelyna laughs and pouts cutely "Please!" she says it in such a way I can't refuse her, cursing my resolve I accept. We set off to find Master Gestor for some conjuration books and we step into the courtyard, I'm for once glad of my Nordic heritage and natural resistance to the unrelenting cold that threatens to creep into my bones.

My companion isn't so lucky and is shivering; I quickly summon my personal adaptation of Candlelight that is essentially a ball of fire that follows you and continuously heats you up, perfect for the Skyrim weather. Brelyna looks at me gratefully making my knees weak and I also can't stop the stupid blush from rising to my cheeks.

We find Master Gestor and are now laden with conjuration books so heavy we have to meander our way back to the Hall of Attainment.

SS-TES-SS

Several hours into our study finds me simply staring my friend, inappropriate thoughts were running rampant in my mind, about another woman, maybe I am a freak like my parents had said.

Brelyna clears her throat and looks as if she is conflicted about saying something. "S-so Veronika w-who um do y-you like?" She asked nervously, I feel hope rise in my chest but I decide to play it cool.

"O-oh um I'm not sure, why?" I respond and stare at my friend hoping…

"Well the- there's this person I-I um like," She replied nervously, "And I was wondering if you knew how I c-could, you know, get their attention."

I can't help but feel hope rise even more than before as I realise her wording she said a _person _not a man, I can't believe this is happening, my love could be requited…

"Who is it you're trying to woo?" I ask while chuckling nervously; Brelyna manages a nervous smile before answering.

"Onmund."

My smile doesn't waver even as my world crashes around me, "Really," I say softly in an almost monotone voice as I try to ignore the panging of pain in my chest.

"Y-yeah he's really talented and strong," Brelyna gushed, oblivious to my stoic demeanour. "A-and I was hoping you c-could give me some advice."

I give her a strained smile, "I don't really have any experience in this 'Bre," Gods, it even hurts to say her nickname.

Brelyna looks surprised "Oh really? I thought… I mean you're so beautiful I assumed…" She trails off awkwardly; I wasn't beautiful _enough _though was I? Is the response I bite back bitterly before giving her a smile.

I considered giving her bad advice to push Onmund away but I can't do that to her no matter what my feelings are, I will just have to endure the pain until I get my chance to win her back and if I don't… well as long as she is happy, all I ever want is just for her to be happy.

_Just want her to be happy._

The words rang in my ears and i swallow my pain and begin to give her some proper advice, "Well you could…"

I climbed into my bed later that night and heard the muffled, "thank you," of my friend. "It's alright," I reply, "It's what friends do."

As I say it tears sting my eyes, bitter tears of unfairness.

SS-TES-SS

As I wake up early in the morning I clamber out of my bed and promptly notice my intense headache, I feel terrible and a quick glance to my mirror shows that I look terrible too. My eyes are red and puffy and I have tear tracks down my cheeks. I cast some illusion magic to conceal the effects of crying myself to sleep, don't want people asking questions.

I quietly creep out of the student dorms so not to wake anyone and find myself in the courtyard. I walk towards the entrance of the college and see the winding stairway from Winterhold to the college. The city of Winterhold can hardly be called a city anymore as half the city had fallen into the Sea of Ghosts; the catastrophe was aptly named the Great Collapse and three guesses who the Nord's blamed it on, the College of Winterhold. Perhaps it is suspicious that the College was not sent tumbling to its destruction with the rest of the city. But is it truly too much to believe a city sitting on the edge of a cliff could fall ill to an avalanche?

I shivered, the sun's rays seemed to be losing its fight against the icy cold wind and I wrap my college robes around me tighter. I adore these moments, the quiet peace that it offers and the awe-inspiring view of the Sea of Ghosts and what remains of Winterhold. I always wondered what Atmora was like, the country across the Sea of Ghosts where the races of men was originally said to be from including Ysgramor and his companions before the Snow Elves hunted them down and forced them to leave Tamriel only to return with an army from Atmora to take Skyrim back.

I smile, lecturing myself on history wasn't what I came to do but hey, I love history. I look to the sun and realise people will be waking up now so I head back inside.

SS-TES-SS

The past week has been the worst of my life, Brelyna mustered up the courage to ask out Onmund and I have been forced to watch them hanging off of each other. It's sickening, I escape when it gets too much, I escape to solidarity of the dark crevices of the college and away from them.

Not that she notices, I'm redundant to her now, she doesn't need me. She's made that abundantly clear as I've been dismissed from their presence more times than I can count when all I want is to be with my best friend.

Was I always so unimportant to her? Was I blind this whole time? Was she using me?

I don't know, but the thing I hate most is that I still love her.

She didn't even spend my Birthday with me; I spent it by myself for the first time since I came to the college. She didn't even wish me happy birthday.

I'm so lonely, it's the second week and there has been no change. I thought that they would have sorted a schedule out to spend with their friends but no, they still hang off each other like their attached at the hip, she hardly even glances at me anymore, what did I do wrong?

Weeks have gone by and I take my refuge in the library pouring over ancient texts as I listen to the whispers of war mongering out in Skyrim. But not war mongering of the civil war, they are talking of a great purge that rumours speak of, a purge of Mages.

SS-TES-SS

My Magical prowess has increased drastically over the past weeks as I have nothing better to do. The rumours of a Purge are still going strong but I hope they are false; the College would be their first target. I consider asking the Arch-Mage for what our defensive plans are but I assume he would not talk to a student about it but I have to try and the Arch Mage is like... a father to me, ever since he brought me here.

I ascend the steps to the Arch-Mages quarters with a layer of nervousness radiating off of me but my resolve keeps me going, one foot at a time.

Soon I come to the door that leads into the arch mages quarters; I swallow the lump in my throat and knock thrice. I hear a muffled 'come in' so I nervously nudge the door open and peek inside.

The Quarters are beautiful, a large circular garden dominates the area while there are several ingredients, potions and books lining the shelves of the circular room. The Arch Mage is sat in a chair next to an enchanting table and looks exhausted making me feel guilty for disturbing him.

"Ah, Miss Valaris how are you?" He says with a grin and I smile nervously at him.

"H-hello Arch Mage, i-I um," I curse my stutter to Oblivion as I stumble over my words.

"No need to be nervous, Veronika, and I told you to call me Savos," He says with a reassuring smile and I finally seem to find my voice.

"Savos, What are you going to do about the College's defences," I say resolutely, I hope that he says he has already implemented a plan to keep us all safe but my hopes are dashed. He seems to age ten years, his generic Dark Elf red eyes grow dimmer.

"I see you have heard the rumours then?" I give him a nod, "I am not surprised, but honestly child, I have worked tirelessly for an aversion to this crisis and I have come up short every time. All I can I can think of at this moment is for the College to leave Skyrim and gain Asylum in another province."

I deflate at his words but I clench my hands, "B-but this is my home ever since you found me! I can't give up on it, Why are they doing this?"

He smiles at me but we are both stopped when a tremor passes through the college and causes me to lose my balance and slam into the floor, hard.

My side aches painfully and my breath comes out in gasps as another tremor rocks the College. I'm pulled to my feet by the Arch Mage and he sprints to his private balcony and I am at his heels the whole way; he stops short almost making me run into him. I study his face, pale with his red eyes wide open in shock and I follow his gaze down to Winterhold and let out a gasp of disbelief.

An army equipped with siege weapons, Catapults, trebuchets and battering rams is amassed outside the College. The catapults are launching huge boulders at the College causing the quakes. I hear the Arch Mage curse loudly and sprint down the stairs so I follow him.

"Get everyone to the dock!" Savos Aren the Arch Mage shouted as we run into the courtyard that is packed with students and instructors alike. The instructors hear his cry and are quick to shepherd the students to the Docks underneath the college, some are resisting and shouting that they want to fight but I know they will be ignored. I see Brelyna, kissing Onmund desperately after hearing what awaited at the gates. My heart shatters even more than it already is.

The Arch Mage turns to me and I stare him down with a fierce glare "I'm staying," I state and he looks surprised by my almost monotone voice not knowing my inner heartache but I don't care. I just want to kill those bastards who are attacking my home and if I die defending it then at least I don't have to watch _them_ ever again. Maybe I am being dramatic, but I really have nothing and no one else other than this college and Brelyna.

"Follow me then, Veronika," He looks at me with determination etched into his features, "They aren't taking this College without a fight."

A grin slowly spreads across my face as I follow him.

SS-TES-SS

The doors are ripped from their hinges and clatter to the ground with a resounding echo. The soldiers holding the battering ram throw it to the side and draw their swords. But they don't get a chance to do much else.

The first of the waves are met by bolts of destruction magic and are felled easily. The second wave charges in and I call upon the power of ice to create shards and send them towards an unfortunate soldier whose life ended with an ice spike embedded in his skull. I can see the Instructors putting up a valiant fight but we are being overwhelmed quickly.

The Arch Mage is surrounded but is easily fending them off as he swings his staff in intricate patterns sending the elements in their most primal forms towards his enemies, tearing them apart.

I turn and send a column of fire spewing from the palms of my hands and setting a soldier alight, screaming for help. I have no guilt as I embed another ice spike in his friends' head. More are charging at me, probably looking for easy pickings but they will find none here.

I form lightning in both of my hands as they close in on me and send the lightning towards the closest soldier. It hits him in the chest and he screams in pain, it doesn't stop there however, it then jumps from the first soldier to a second and causes him to scream in pain and his body is sent into agonising spasms. It jumps to a third but I have already turned around and I rush to help my Instructors who are fending off the bulk of the army at the gates.

I watch Faralda, the destruction instructor; shoot spikes of ice from her palms only to be run through by a sword from behind, letting out only a small gasp of disbelief as she looks down curiously at the sword sticking out of her stomach before it is violently ripped out of her. I scream in blind rage as I unleash bolts of lightning at those around her, their body's spasm and collapse under the spell and I rush to Faralda's side.

She coughs throatily, spitting blood from her mouth and smiles slightly at me. I'm in shock but my hands move of their own accord as I bask her in a golden light using any Restoration spells I can think of. My hands are shaking and all I can hear is the crackle of magic and the shouting of men. I gasp out laboured breaths as my Magicka stores run low and I look into Faralda's eyes, hollow and empty. She's dead.

A hand grabs my ankle and drags me across the cold stone floor of the courtyard. I scream and kick out at my assailant to no avail. I'm dragged through the cold snow covered floors and further into the College then into a deserted corridor; I'm hoisted to my feet and I shiver in disgust as hot breath hits the back of my neck and rough hands roam my body.

I hear the sound of a belt buckle being undone and I lose control. The memory of before comes as a fragment.

"_Hey there Little Girl," The man said with his 'Kind Smile', his friends were grinning behind him. "Are you all alone here?"_

_I just stare at him as his smile slowly spreads across his face and he nods to his friends as he approaches. I try to run but his friends pin me to the wall, I hear a belt buckle undoing._

I stopped that man from doing what he was going to all those years ago and I am going to do the exact same to this man, I am going to stop him. Faralda had been trying to teach me the flame cloak spell which enshrouds the user in a flame shield but I had never been able to do it, she said I didn't have the right motivation, I do now.

I scream out as the flames enshrouded me, burning my assailant in the process causing him to lose his grip on me. I twirl to see him, a Stormcloak soldier looks up at me in fear and I grin sadistically as my hand is enshrouded in a purple light before it disappears leaving behind a Bound Sword. This was one of the spells I had been working on with Brelyna and I couldn't help but revel in the satisfaction of my ethereal blade piercing his chest and hearing his screams echoing in the halls.

I collapse against the wall, I can't stop my shaking and I let out a sob not even wanting to think about what could have happened, that's twice that situation had been heaped upon me and every single time I had stopped them from raping me. I take a few deep breaths before I clamber to my feet, Bound Sword still held tightly in my grip before I head back the way I was dragged from.

I run through the corridors I know all too well before I get to the courtyard. Before I turn the corner i crouch down and stick to the shadows so that I am not spotted, I hear sounds of… celebration? Had we won? My hand presses against the cold hard wall as I glide forward to get a look at the scene in the courtyard, I peek around the archway.

Blood.

The Stormcloak army is laughing and cheering amidst the bloodbath; the Arch Mages head is severed and mounted on a spike, his expression one of shock. I notice other teachers' bodies strewn across the battlefield, some missing limbs and other body parts.

I turn and feel bile rising in my throat and I can't stop myself emptying the contents of my stomach onto the floor. The Arch Mage, the person I saw as a Father is dead. What am I going to do? I'm all alone with no one left. Tears fall down my cheeks as I realise I have no chance…

I take a moment to collect myself using years of practiced meditation required for Restoration magic. If I could get to Winterhold I could steal a horse and ride… somewhere. I don't know how far this goes, this purge, is it just Winterhold? Skyrim? The whole of Tamriel!?

I bite my lip in thought, perhaps I could… I let out a small sigh, I'm doing no good just standing here, I suppose I can just make it up as I go.

Not a very reassuring thought.

SS-TES-SS

I made it to the docks and found a spare boat; I can't believe my luck, with this I can sail out into the Sea of Ghosts and down to Windhelm and travel down the White River to the Darkwater River which would take me near Riften. Hopefully I can get to Cyrodiil from there but I can only do just that, hope.

I push the last small boat into the waiting waters that lap gently at the stone docks and I climb in unsteadily and set off the small sails, I pray to the Divines that there is no storms as I travel as my small sailing boat would surely be demolished, me along with it. As I sail away I take a look back at the stone castle that had been my home for over four years as it gets smaller and smaller.

I turn away with a sense of loss tugging at my heart, I want to cry but I need to stay strong.

For my sake.

**Hey guys I don't know if you liked it but I wanted to try out a new style of writing in first person but feel free to tell me if it was good or terrible. The Elder Scrolls is my favourite video game series so I hope I did it justice so far.**

**Elder scrolls calendar**

**(1)- Fifth of Morning Star = Seventh of January**

**(2)- Fifth of the second seed = Twentieth of May**


	2. Facing Ghosts In The Sea Of Ghosts

**Hey guys this is the next chapter, I am sorry for the delay but I have had intense writers block and it was fighting me tooth and nail through this entire chapter. To be honest I just want to get to Serana!**

**Review replies-**

**apache27- thanks I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**N7 Commander Kira Shepard- you asked for it and its here!**

**Stalker69- I like the 'wow' and here is the update!**

**JohnyS- thanks for the long review, it probably was the one that motivated me the most to get this out. To answer some of your questions, I have changed to third person because I feel more comfortable writing in it. Veronica is the protagonist and I have changed the Summary to OC because she isn't actually going to have the voice or anything. I have actually got some ideas of confrontations with her presumably Altmer side. Im just going to be up front and say it, she will be joining the Vampires side but im not saying anymore. Also yes I am expecting to create lemons although I have never done it before so they may kinda suck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls or anything but I think you already knew that right?**

_We are rarely proud when we are alone._

_-Voltaire_

Chapter2- Facing Ghosts in the Sea of Ghosts

_'__This was a stupid idea,' _Thought Veronika as she ran towards the sails that looked as though they would be ripped from their hinges at any moment.

The Sea splashed into Veronika's face as she desperately tugged on the sails to keep them from flying off into the rapidly darkening sky. She wiped her eyes furiously to get the salt water out of them but it did no good for her vision, a torrential downpour blocked her view of the vast ice cluttered sea. A huge wave crashed violently into the side of the boat and Veronika was almost sent tumbling over the edge and into the icy abyss below. Her trembling grip on the side was the only thing that kept her on-board.

Thunder crackled in the distance and broke through the darkness of the sky for a few meagre seconds before the dark night consumed it once again leaving behind only a deep rumbling sound. Veronika brushed her soaking wet hair from her face and took a quick glance down at her College robes which were soaked and plastered to her body providing no protection from the elements around her.

She grimaced as another vicious wave assaulted the small boat. She began to shake violently from the freezing cold water and fierce gale force winds that battered her frame, breaking down her natural resistance to the harsh cold of Skyrim as if it wasn't there.

The sky lit up once again to the crack of thunder.

It took several hours of desperately gripping the sail and the side of the boat before Veronika could get clear of the storm and she proceeded to flop down on the small deck breathing heavily and shaking. Veronika laughed deliriously despite herself, she thought she was going to die in that storm but her trusty boat pulled through for her.

She lay still for a while, the death defying situation she had been in was bringing back memories she had tried to bury…

_Veronika look at her hands in shock and disbelief as her parents stared wide eyed in horror at her. The flames in Veronika's hands danced beautifully and shimmered in the small hut they lived in._

_"__By the gods she has Magic!" Veronika's 'Mother' screeched out in panic and she didn't even try to hide the look of disgust and disdain that was etched into her features as she looked at Veronika. Veronika's bottom lip trembled as she saw them, looking at her like some Skeever in the basement._

_Because of her elongated ears Veronika had guessed that her Mother was an Elf which is ironic, oh not the one in front of her. Even at the age seven Veronika knew that __**she**__ wasn't her real mother, Veronika had heard that her Father had gone to war and returned with her in his arms. Veronika also knew that the she-devil had tried to make her father get rid of her but he had, for some reason, stayed resolute in keeping Veronika._

_Her father had dark hair, a large beard and a large stature making him the typical Nord male in every way including beliefs. He hated the Mer or Elves if you prefer so the reason why he had a baby with one escaped Veronika, perhaps it was a drunken night, maybe she was a drunken mistake._

_Her father looked at her like she was the embodiment of the plague itself. It seems that her having magic was the last straw as he marched over to Veronika and she could feel him grabbing the scruff of her collar and dragging her to the door, Veronika screamed and shouted but he ignores her pleas for him to stop._

_He ripped open the door and threw her out into the cold night; she hit the mud face first which was mushy from the torrential downpour._

_Veronika looked back and he shouted, "Don't come back you little freak!"_

Veronika still laid motionless as her memories assault her mind, they only thing she could feel in the numbness was the lone tear that ran down her pale cheek.

_Veronika, ten years old, sitting on the streets begging for money to eat, hunger gnaws at her like a wild beast. She hadn't eaten in three days. Her stomach felt like it was eating her from the inside out._

_She began to sob quietly to herself, wallowing in her aching pain, she heard footsteps approaching and looked up quickly, this would be her last chance to get some food tonight._

_Veronika could see three men approaching in the dim moonlight with smiles on their faces, kind smiles, too kind. Living on the streets of Windhelm makes you know who has good intentions and who doesn't, they didn't._

_"__Hey there Little Girl," The man said with his 'Kind Smile', his friends were grinning behind him. "Are you all alone out here?"_

_Veronika just stared blankly at him, as his smile slowly grew so did her dread. The smile continuous to grow across his face into a grin and he nodded to his friends as he approached. Veronika tried to run but his friends pinned her harshly to the wall, she heard a belt buckle undoing._

_She looked into his eyes as he stared into hers, a deep blue that held malice. Veronika's anger grew, consuming her. As if she knew what to do she projected all her hatred she had stored up at him, hatred of her Mother who she never knew, of her Father for abandoning her and for the step mother who got what she wanted in the end reducing her to begging on the streets._

_The man reeled away from her, his eyes wide in horror and clutching his head. "No, no, no, no…" He kept mumbling over and over and his friends called to him in concern still pinning Veronika to the wall._

_"__NO I DIDN'T DO IT, IM SORRY!" He burst out suddenly as he curls into a ball on the floor crying hysterically. His friends turn to Veronika with wide eyes before one pulled out a sharp Steel Dagger and pointed it threateningly at her._

_"__What have you done to him?" He demanded as Veronika whimpered with eyes still on the man reduced to a frightened child. Her attention was brought back to her captors when he dragged the Dagger across her face._

_"__I d-don't know," She said sobbing slightly and he snarled pressing the cold blade to her cheek harder breaking the skin, none of them could block out his friends pitiable moans of forgiveness. Veronika actually got a sort of satisfaction hearing what she had reduced the man too because of what he would have done, and it scared her._

_The man on the floor let out another loud howl and his friends slacked their grip for less than a second but Veronika took the chance and bolted out of the alleyway. But she was not fast enough and the one with the Steel Dagger grabbed at her hair and yanking her back before slashing out with his Dagger._

Veronika's finger softly and carefully traced the scar that runs along from her cheekbone down to her chin.

_Veronika cried out in fear and pain, she pushed her hands out to push him away… fire burst's from her palms in a column of burning hot hatred setting the man ablaze. His screams filled the air and Veronika feels that same feeling of satisfaction of causing pain on her tormentors, while she relished the sound, his friend advanced but was quickly apprehended when he was flung into a wall by some unseen force, the cracking of bones echoed in the alleyway._

_Veronika looked around for whoever did it and could see a man standing further down the alleyway; his hand had blue energy swirling around it. He advanced but Veronika took a step back._

_"__St-stop o-or I'll h-hurt you," She warned knowing that she didn't sound the least bit intimidating but the fear of this stranger overwhelmed her._

_She could hear him chuckle and approach, he entered an area lit by the torches in the streets and revealed him to be a Dark Elf wearing a weird blue fur cloak._

_Veronika stumbled away and landed on her butt so he crouched beside her with a kind smile, a real smile. "My name is Savos Aren," he said softly, "I am Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, do you know of it?"_

_Veronika nodded, she had heard many of those in Windhelm who call themselves Stormcloaks saying how much they despise Mages and how they could barely tolerate the Court Wizard._

_"__I wish to take you there to harness the Magic within you," He must have seen the fear in Veronika's eyes as he smiles again, "Nothing like this will ever happen to you while you are at the college and you can learn to protect yourself."_

_She looked into his eyes and could detect no deception, Veronika nodded her head again and he proceeded to hoist her to her feet, Veronika realised she didn't really have a choice as if she stayed here she would surely die._

A smile slowly made its way across Veronika's face as she thought of the old Arch Mage, he was like the Father she should have had.

The smile disappears when she remembers he's dead. The image of his head mounted on a spike enters her mind and she wants to vomit. He left her just like everyone else, she knew it wasn't his fault but… she don't want to be alone anymore.

She constantly thought about what she did to that man, the one she seemed to have somehow drove into madness, it haunted her waking and sleeping moments. She knew it wasn't magic, it was something else, something she did not know existed in her, and that scared her most of all.

Shaking her head of the thoughts she looked around and could see the coast, a blanket of white and whitish blue signifying the icebergs. She noticed a massive ship wreck that was wedged in between two icebergs, the side read: The Winter War.

Veronika sailed her small boat closer to the wreck and around it, careful to manoeuvre around the pieces of ice and debris littering the sea. Ahead she saw two large cliff faces that stretched far beyond her vision however her target was directly in between them. A River ran through the middle of them from the Sea of Ghosts, Veronika knew this River well as she had seen it many times when she pored over the detailed Maps of Skyrim back in the College as the students were learning the contingency plan for a situation when they would have to evacuate the College. Luckily for Veronika they had given them lessons on how to sail the small boats docked which was why she was able to get this far along with a pinch of luck.

Veronika could still see the dark silhouette of the college far in the distance, it looked almost… normal, not like it had recently been laid siege to. She returned her focus to the river ahead, the White River; Veronika presumed it was named that because of the amount of snow and ice that litter its surface.

The river soon became cramped and was difficult to avoid the ice bergs impeding Veronika's progress as they seemed to become larger the further she went downstream. Veronika swore as she narrowly dodged a particularly large iceberg but swerved straight into another.

The screech was deafening as the hull of the small ship collided with the large piece of ice, piercing Veronika's eardrums causing her to clamp her hands over her ears. The ship tilted as it climbed up the iceberg and started tipping sideways. Veronika didn't stand a chance of staying on board as it was almost halfway tipped over and Veronika was sent tumbling head over heels across the ship's deck before finally breaking the banister of the ship and falling into the icy abyss below.

Veronika let out a yelp of surprise but it was muffled as she collided with the breathtakingly icy water. All her breath was knocked from her pleading lungs and water rushed into her body. She flailed; the action caused her arms and legs to burn with unyielding exhaustion as no oxygen could supply her flailing limbs. The sounds of the outside were muffled by her water jammed ears.

Her vision under the water darkened at the edges, seemingly attempt to claim her sight and consciousness as she fought to stay afloat. Veronika clawed at her throat as the water continued to rush in, starving her of oxygen. After one final spasm of limbs her body went limp and her rapidly darkening vision was encompassed in darkness as she sunk lower into her watery grave…

* * *

SS-TES-SS

* * *

Water rushed forth from her body, spewing onto the floor. Hands grabbed at her form as they pulled her from the water. More water escaped her lungs to be replaced with sweet intoxicating oxygen, oxygen she craved like an addict craving Skooma.

Small, feminine hands took hold of Veronika's well structure face. The heaving of Veronika's chest was heard by all as she drank in the Oxygen and slowly opened her eyes.

Sunlight, blinding sunlight glared down at her sending white dots in her vision. A body moved to obstruct the sun that had murderous intent; this person's features were shrouded in shadow, as if she was a silhouette against the orange ball of light in the sky.

Veronika sat up, heaving slightly less and faced her saviour, the girls features were no longer unidentifiable due to her not being in the way of the sun.

She looks around twenty years old, long brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and she was obviously of Imperial origin. Her eyes, a dark vibrant green were looking at Veronika with a mixture of relief and concern.

"Are you alright," The woman asked gently, causing Veronika to look up at her face and nod slightly. Veronika was beyond confused, she didn't know where she was nor who she was with but it seemed like these people didn't plan on harming her.

The memories assaulted her like a wave from the unforgiving ocean, the ship, the sea, the drowning. Veronika tried to stand but her weak limbs betrayed her causing her to fall back to the rough ground.

"Hey, there's no need to get up. You're safe now, okay?" The young woman told Veronika with a smile. Veronika could do nothing but nod in return; her vocal cords seemed to have stopped working as exhaustion set in making her eye lids droop heavily. Darkness seemed to be seeping into her vision from the edges trying to claim her consciousness.

"My names Mira," The young woman told her, "What's yours?"

Veronika considered giving a fake alias but decided against it, too much effort to keep up with her exhausted mind. "V-Veronika."

Mira smiled beautifully, "That's a pretty name," Veronika could feel her cheeks flame up in appreciation of the comment. "My friends and I are going to take you back to camp, alright?"

Veronika looked up at Mira with exhausted but inquisitive eyes, "What are you?"

Mira let out another smile, "We, we are the Vigilants of Stendarr."

* * *

SS-TES-SS

* * *

Mira had helped her get back to a very small encampment that the woman and some other Vigilants had been using as an Outpost away from the main group. Mira had explained they would rest there before heading to the main encampment the next day. This was fine by Veronika; she was exhausted and felt dead on her feet.

Mira had shown Veronika to a spare bed and it didn't take long for Veronika to return to the world of dreams. Dreams were a strange thing to Veronika; others had explained to her that when they dreamed they had no control of it. As if they were watching it unfold without any interaction from themselves, they had also explained how they barely remembered any dream they had experienced in their entire lifetime. This admittedly confused Veronika, the dreams she experienced whether they be nightmares or otherwise, she had complete control of it, manipulating it to what she found less frightening or more exciting. Also she had complete recollection of every dream she had ever had in her entire lifetime.

This was one of those times.

Water rushed through her lungs, gripping painfully with an icy vice like grip. The surface of the water was slowly receding from her view as she was dragged deeper into the oceans depths and darkness was clouding her vision. A deep breath brought Veronika's panic to a standstill and the dream froze in time. Veronika bent the dream so that her immobilised form rose from the depths to the surface, a mere thought later and an island had appeared to her side. She unfroze the scene and swam to its coast and clambered to its beach, she trudged through the almost white sand and with another thought her clothes were no longer soaked with water and the sand seemed to be unable to cling to her feet as she walked.

Veronika sighed as she dragged her hand through her white blond locks of hair causing them to become completely dry. Although she could change and manipulate her dreams she was unable to actively wake herself up, she had to wait for the dream to run its course. Thinking of ways to entertain herself she sat upon the beach gazing out into the vast horizon where she could see nothing but the sea going on and on.

She thought about her new predicament, she was in the care of the Vigilants of Stendarr. This was not a problem of course, unless she was hiding Daedra under her robes; this wandering of her mind had spawned a Dremora to her side which she ignored for now as it made no movement to attack. The Vigilants were an order founded after the Oblivion Crisis where Mehrunes Dagon attempted to merge both Nirn and Oblivion together. Of course the Champion of Cyrodiil, an Argonian prisoner of all people, had entered and destroyed the giant war machine heading through the Oblivion Gate in the battle of Bruma. And Martin Septim, last of the Septim line, had become an avatar of Akatosh and fought Mehrunes Dagon himself in the streets of the Imperial City by smashing the fabled Amulet of Kings.

Veronika cast a glance towards the Dremora stood at her side, its dark red and black skin combined with its pure black armour contrasted greatly with the white sand of the beech. Veronika wondered if this was what it was like in Elsweyr as the Khajiit always say 'the warm sands'.

It took Veronika a single thought and a horde of Mudcrabs invaded the peaceful scene, rushing with murderous intent towards the stoic Dremora. The Daedric warrior drew its Great Sword clasped to its armoured back and let out a challenging roar before taking several strides forward to meet this new enemy. A few strides in and the Daedra swung, cleaving two Mudcrabs in half as they met his blade. He swung in the opposite direction and caught several more, scattering them like flies.

Veronika watched this battle for a while, watching the otherworldly warrior cleave his way through mundane, annoying creatures like Mudcrabs. The Dreamscape, as Veronika had come to call the world she seemed to have complete control over, was like a canvas that she was free to paint anything on and she took every opportunity to create things to amuse her. One thing that she could do was summon a person she had met, not in the literal sense of drawing those people into her Dreamscape but create a likeliness of them and they would respond to her questions as she thought they would in real life.

Of course this meant the answers were not always what they would actually say as the avatar of that person is based off Veronika's perception and knowledge of that person and their feelings.

She had spoken with the avatar of Savos Aren, the deceased Arch Mage of Winterhold. Using the knowledge she had of him when he was alive as the catalyst of the conversation, she unloaded all her worries onto this figment of her dream and he would respond with comforting words and encouragement. Veronika remembered when she was having trouble with her feelings, so long ago back at the college when she had initially fallen for Brelyna. She would use an avatar of her to unload all her worries onto her, perhaps this was one source of her unending hope as that Brelyna would encourage her and tell Veronika that she loved her back. So this… thing, she can do is as much a gift as it is a curse.

A gift with the endless possibilities and a curse because you can get too… lost in it. You can lose yourself in the security and the fact you will feel no heartbreak here, Veronika couldn't even count how many times she wished she could just hide in her Dreamscape and never come out again. Of course the time in the Dreamscape varied, she could be here for a second, a minute, an hour? The longest she had ever been trapped here was for four hours max. but no matter how long she stayed there it never matched the time she actually slept, she could have been there for a half hour and woken up to find three hours had passed. Of course it works the other way around as well, she could be there for four hours and awaken to find only an hour had passed.

Veronika liked to think of the Dreamscape as her own little Plane of Oblivion, a place she ruled over and could do whatever she wanted.

Suddenly, the world darkened, and the Dream began to shift and collapse in on itself. Veronika took no notice of this as it happened every time, the dream was ending. The Dremora took one final swing and killed another Mudcrab before his form imploded as if consumed by a black hole, banishing him from Veronika's dreamscape as it ended. The unending stream of Mudcrabs fared no better as they all collapsed in on themselves, blinking out of existence.

Veronika's eyes fluttered open, her vision was blurred as she tried to make out her surroundings.

"Hey College girl, it's time to go and meet the boss."

Veronika recognised the voice as Mira's and when she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she saw the young woman giving her a smile and throwing her now clean and dry robes at her.

It didn't take long for Veronika to get dressed and be out of the small tent feeling refreshed. She was still slightly nervous; Mira had called her College girl which obviously indicated that she knew Veronika was from the College of Winterhold. Veronika still didn't know how far this 'Purge' was going, she didn't know if it was just the Stormcloaks or if it was the entirety of Skyrim or even the entirety of Tamriel

All she knew was she was going to get answers soon enough.

Mira was waiting outside, her fellow Vigilants were milling around the small campsite and she was preparing a Horse for their apparent travel to Divines knows where. Mira noticed Veronika as she stepped out of the small Tent.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Mira asked, gently stroking the Horse's mane.

Veronika made a noise of agreement that sounded way more confident than she actually felt. Mira swung herself onto the saddle and shifted forward on the saddle that Veronika noticed was a bigger saddle than usual, Mira looked at her expectedly.

"Well College girl, are you getting on or not?" Mira asked with an amused smile, this seemed to have broken Veronika from her reverie. She realised the saddle was for two people and she hesitantly swung herself over, she had never ridden a horse which was evidenced by the fact that she almost immediately slipped off the saddle. Through her amused chuckles Mira helped her stay on and they both sat there in silence.

Very awkward silence.

Veronika realised she must have forgotten something. Mira looked back with an exasperated look, "You need to wrap your arms around my waist."

"W-what?" Veronika gasped, her cheeks staining red.

Mira tilted her head slightly, "Unless you want to fall off?"

A look of realisation crossed Veronika's features, "Ah I see."

Mira let out another amused chuckle, "What were you thinking I said it for?"

Veronika let out an embarrassed squeak and her cheeks stained crimson even more, "Nothing, nothing I swear!"

Mira could be heard laughing over the galloping of the Horse as it sped away from the small camp and into the unknown…

**Well, well, well, it seems my writers block did not having enough of a skill level to defeat my two handed keyboard perk. I finally got this out and I hope my writers block doesn't come back with a vengeance but until then see ya!**


End file.
